harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
N/A
Vienna Isolde Davies( née Argent;11 November,1972) is a pureblood witch that is known for entering in the Cursed Vaults. Biography (1972-2018) Childhood Vienna was born on 11 November,1972 at the Argent Manor in London,England as the youngest and only daughter of Riven Argen and Selene Argent( née Black).She had two older brothers.She had a strict childhood."Enna"( as she was called by her family) was homeschooled by her mother and learned how to play the piano, dance ballet and paint.She loved to play with her brothers outside.She was her grandmother Isolde's favorite grandchild.She described her as "Enna is a sweet smart child.She is such a delight to look at." '' Her father was a well known curse breaker so she didn't see him much but was very fond of him. Her best friend and partner in crime was her brother,Jacob. They used to do everything together.He used to drag her into his adventures and she always backed him up. Things changed drastically when Jacob entered his 3rd year.He got expelled in his 4th year.From the boy who he was before his 3rd year to what he became like in his 4th year was huge. He was distant and cold but still cared about her. When she fell ill in December 1983 he was worried sick and wrote every week asking about her health. He got expelled on April 7th,1984 and came home the next day.He got into a big fight with his parents and in the early hours of April 9th he went missing. Enna didn't even knew he was home. She found out only a month later. Her oldest brother graduated Hogwarts in June and she started her Hogwarts years in September. Hogwarts Vienna began Hogwarts in 1984. She got sorted in Ravenclaw like her brother and Jacob. She was an exceptional student and was gifted in every class. She even became the Ravenclaw prefect. She got all her O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S outstandingly. She searched for her brother all her Hogwarts' years. Home life Life wasn't as easy for Enna. Her mother was heartbroken and her husband's absence didn't help.It were times she didn't saw him for years.Her mother became dependent of her. She couldn't cope not writing a letter asking about how is she doing and begging her to stop the search of the Cursed Vaults.When she was home, Enna took care of her mother and spent time with her brother. She was overwhelmed by her mother's clinginess but that didn't stop her from loving and caring about her. After Hogwarts She decided to become a healer. She married in 1994 with Chester Davies and had two children. She joined the Order of the Phoenix and cured wounded in the war. She has a quiet life in the west of England now. Physical appearence Vienna Argent was known to be one of the most beautiful pureblood witches in England.She had long dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes.She was tall and skinny.She had rosy cheeks and beautiful red lips. Personality Vienna is known for being brave,kind,creative and charming. She became Head Girl in her final year at Hogwarts. Vienna is shy,fragile,sensitive,delicate and kind.She is sometimes reckless and naive.She has a big heart that could be easily broken.She is romantic, artistic and idealistic.She stands up for her loved ones.She never gives up in what she believes in. Magical Abilities and Skills Vienna is a very powerful witch.She was able to conjure a corporeal doe Patronus (a mark of superior magical ability). * '''Magical aptitude:' An academically strong student, Vienna quickly achieved such good results in her schoolwork that she received praise from most of her teachers. She demonstrated tremendous ability and proved a cleverer student than most of her classmates, quickly mastering and becoming the best in most of the fields of magic taught in Hogwarts with little effort. * Potions: Vienna displayed a proficiency for potion-making, being able to brew everything from basic to moderately difficult concoctions to the desired effect. Most notably, she was able to brew a Fire-Breathing Potion flawlessly after only seeing the Potions Master do it once. Despite his personal dislike of her, even Severus Snape himself had to admit that this individual had an undeniable gift for Potions. Relationships Family Vienna came from a loving but strict family.Her playmates were her brothers and cousins and she often met other family members at balls.Her mother and her had a dificult relationship due to her overprotective nature.She was close to her maternal grandmother and used to stay with her in the summer breaks.She didn't see her father much but she loved him very much.She was more of a mama's girl though.She and her brothers cared about one another very much and always did everything together.Sometimes Edmond was distant towards her as he grew older and so did Jacob.But he still loved her.He was very protective over her and cared deeply for her well being. Friends The Cursed Vaults Kids Rowan Khanna '- Enna and Rowan were best friends since their first year.They had many things in common and had a book club.They had a good loving relationship and even years later they still remained friends. '''Nymphadora Tonks '- Although they were very different they became best friends fast.They helped each other and did everything together.Tonks and Enna laughed,foolrd around and got into trouble at a daily basis.Tonks cared for Vienna so much that she asked her to be her son's godmother.Enna was heartbroken when she found out Tonks is dead. '''Penny Haywood - They met in their first year.They both loved beautiful things and they were both two romantic souls.They cared for each other very much and remained best friends. Ben Copper - Ben and Enna were such good friends because they understood each other more then anyone else.Vienna was one of the few people that believed he was innocent after he atacked her and Rowan.They were always there for each other but as time passed they lost contact. Bill Weasley - Vienna and Bill had a very sister-brother relationship.She wanted to be like him one day and idolized him.He was like a third older brother she never knew she needed. Barnaby Lee - They met in their 3rd year when he was on Merula's side.She eventually convinced him to switch sides and became good friends.They both loved Care of Magical Creatures and butterbear. Love Interests Charlie Weasley - Vienna and Charlie met in their 4th year and Charlie instantly had a crush on her but she was oblivious about it.Only in their 5th year he got the courage to ask her out.They were each others first love.In the summer after the 7th year they broke up because Charlie was going to go to Romania and she was not. Chester Davies - She first met him in her first year while he was the Ravenclaw prefect.They weren't exactly close friends but they respected each other.He admired her bright mind and she respected him as a prefect.Their love story only happened after Hogwarts when Vienna was 20 and he was 23.They got married 2 years later and had two children: * Luca Jacob Davies '''(b.9 March,1995) * '''Juliette Marie Davies( b.3 October,1997) Rivals Merula Snyde - They never liked each other.Although Enna tried to ignore her remarks she still hurled her.She even went as far as to sabotage her in Potions class and dueled after she bullied Ben Copper for being a muggle.They eventually stopped hating each other. Etymology : The name Vienna derives from the Dutch word "vedunia", meaning "forest stream", which over time evolved to Vennia and finally Vienna. Vienna is also the capital city of Austria, nicknamed the "City of Music" and the "City of Dreams". Some believe the name is derived from Roman "Vindobona" which is made of two parts - Celtic vindo “white, bright, fair” and bona “foundation, fort, village, settlement”. :The origins of Isolde are uncertain, though some Celtic roots have been suggested. It is possible that the name is ultimately Germanic, perhaps from a hypothetic name like Ishild, composed of the elements is "ice, iron" and hild "battle".In medieval Arthurian legend Isolde was an Irish princess betrothed to King Mark of Cornwall. After accidentally drinking a love potion, she became the lover of his knight Tristan, which led to their tragic deaths. The story was popular during the Middle Ages and the name became relatively common in England at that time. It was rare by the 19th century, though some interest was generated by Richard Wagner's opera 'Tristan und Isolde' (1865). :Argent comes from Middle English argent, from Old French argent (“silver”), from Latin argentum (“white money, silver”). Trivia * She loved to read muggle novels. * Her favorite subjects were Charms,Transfigurations,Herbology,Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures. * She had a cat named Nyxie. * She was called "Via" by Tonks. * She was named after her maternal grandmother. * She was always ill as a child and her parents were always scared she might die. * Her favourite proffesor was Minerva Mcgonagoll. * She owned three diaries in her lifetime.The first one starts when she was 9 and ends when she's 18,the second starts when she's 19 and ends when she's 25 and the third one starts when she's 25 and ends when she's 30. Category:Hogwarts students Category:Females Category:Ravenclaw House